THE ONE WHO IS WOLF
by FireBlackWolf
Summary: I don't really know if this belongs here, the characters are not from Tammy's books, but her works are where I got the idea...(Immortals) Well I don't know how to describe it so just read it! R
1. Introduction

THE ONE WHO IS WOLF

CHAPTER 1

**A/N: Have you ever dreamt of a great story in your sleep only to wake up and you can't remember it any more? Well that is how a lot of my ideas for stories end. Luckily this one I do remember to I will give it a shot, I hope you guys like this crosses fingers! Please Read and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Dragon Flight by Anne McCaffery, that is her work but all other **

** names and ideas are my own and you can't have them! Any names that **

**are** **the same as actual people are pure coincidences as is names of **

**places****! Oh, and if this seems like Tamora Pierces work like I know it **

**does****, Sorry. I own COPIES of her books, that is it! There is no way I **

**could ever write something as good as her work! **

**Not gonna state that disclaimer again so :-b ha ha …. Hope you like…**

"Sit down and get yourselves comfortable my children for the tale I have to tell tonight is a long one," said Sashya soothingly to the crowd around her.

The ten or twelve children gathered around the campfire and wiggled about for a few moments until they had a position that they thought they could hold for a while.

"From the hand of Anne McCaffery in her book Dragon Flight, she asks us the question, 'When is a legend legend, why is a myth a myth? How old and disused must a fact be before it will be relegated to the category "fairy-tale"? And why do certain facts remain inconvertible while others lose their validity to assume shabby, unstable characters?'

Now the tale I have for you tonight, most of you here with me would say that it is a legend or a myth. You'd say 'there is no way that could happen, come out of your virtual world.' But I will assure you that all the events in this story are 100 true. This story I have entitled THE ONE WHO IS WOLF.

For those of you who already think that tonight's story is a legend, I will go along with it. THE ONE WHO IS WOLF is not as old as the tales of Bigfoot, or unicorns, or any other unbelievable stories you might have heard. Also, unlike others, my tale does not take place in some distant land, this one takes place not five days horse back ride from here. If any of you have any questions, please hold them until my tale is done and I will feel happy to answer them."

"For all of you my children to understand what happens in this retelling, I must go back many years to when even the main characters were young. Now I must tell you all, that although as I said before, this tale is not terribly old I was not in this world at the time it took place. I thought I had better clear that up so it is known that this tale was told to me as I am about to tell it to you and thus it will live on into the future." Sashya paused for a few moments to let what she had said sink into the children, although even if she had not paused it would not have mattered because she had their entire attention captive with just these words. With that she began to tell them THE ONE WHO IS WOLF.


	2. Chapter 2

**Many Years Ago**

In the middle of a small country town in the middle of no where, two small children played. The boy, Jose was six years old; Ariel the girl was five years old. The children had been friends since birth practically and it helped that Ariel's mother and Jose's grandmother were also friends.

Ariel and Jose were always in the dirt in the middle of the town. The two being there had become so normal that the citizens of the town just walked passed them on the old dusty plank sidewalks. The people of the town just walked by as if they did not see the children or else not caring. The horses and animals of the town also were used to the two children; they always seemed to take extra care when they went past the two.

If you were in the town, which by the way was called Alasgama, and you were to take the time to watch Jose and Ariel, you would see Jose dare Ariel to do some crazy stunt. Some of the stunts would be as dangerous as to walk out into the path of an oncoming horse. But what was really weird, was that no matter how mean the horse was, it would never hurt Ariel. The huge creature would just stop, lower its long muscular neck to get a pat on the nose by Ariel, then step to the side and continue on its way.

Each day was settled into a routine for Jose and Ariel. In the morning, there guardians would give them breakfast then take them out to the middle of the town to were they always played. They would play until the golden sun set on the horizon and Jose's grandmother would come and get him and Ariel's mother would come to get her. After Ariel was fed and then placed in her bed for the night, her mother would tell her a tale of fantasies with dragons, knights in shinning armor, and mythical creatures of all types.

This would all change one night when her mother tucked her into bed. "Ariel, I am going to tell you a different tale tonight. This is rather not a tale but a poem a friend of mine told me. Of course some say it is a prophecy but I will let you decide that.

_A great test of friendship shall come to pass,_

_With a woman who is wolf and animals of the grass._

_They will band together to save a dear friend,_

_From his true parentage and a terrible end."_

"What does it mean Mommy?" asked Ariel sleepily.

"You will find out when you are older my darling," replied her mother, "now go to sleep and do not worry about it right now.

Ariel took her mothers advice and snuggled down under her blanket to let the waves of unconsciousness over take her but before she totally blanked out she heard a soft scratching at the door and then the door opening. The very last thing she could remember from that night for the rest of her life was the sounds coming from the door, her mother opening it, then the chill of the country air and a sense of bobbing up and down as if she were on a horse.

That was the last time anyone from the town ever saw Ariel's mother and it was the last time for many years that anyone including Jose would see Ariel. It was just taken as a matter of fact that the two had just decided suddenly to pull out of town and most likely move somewhere else.

**A/N: Okay, finally I've updated, Happy dance! … This will be my third thing on here including my one poem and my stupid attempt at a story that a stopped after the introduction… Oh, well, please tell me what you all think of this and I'm home sick today so I will try to get the next chapter up today also… R&R! Oh, before I forget, I have this up on and Fictionpress so don't go accusing one of my names that I stole it off myself… Wait is that possible? Ummm… I will have to think about that…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fourteen Years Later**

Jose, now a grown man of twenty years old was tying up his horse at the hitching post so he could go into the feed store. He had to get some more alfalfa for those bottomless pits people call horses.

It had now been fourteen years since anyone had seen of heard from Ariel or her mother. Everyone just assumed that they had moved away suddenly even though it was odd that they did not tell anyone. Jose was thinking about how much he missed Ariel and remembering all of the good times they had together when he was interrupted by the sound on hooves on packed dirt over at the entrance of town. He knew that it was uncommon for visitors to come to this small town of Alasgama, but it was even more common because right now it was noon and the unrelenting sun was at its hottest. Do to these circumstances; he looked up at the visitor.

What he saw was a woman, a young beautiful woman in fact. She was perched atop of a huge solid black draught horse. The horse itself was so large that it made its rider look even smaller then she really was; and it was a miracle that she could control the beast because the horse had not tack on what so ever. As the stranger came closer, he could have sworn that he had seen her before somewhere but could not place her, on top of that, he also had the feeling of knowing her very well which was very odd.

The woman must have had the same thoughts because as she came closer, a puzzled expression came over her face and she stared openly at Jose.

She guided her horse up to Jose and dismounted to stand beside the colossal beast and in front of this familiar yet unfamiliar man. As she looked up at him, since he was at least a head taller then her, she studied his features. He looked like he had spent many hot, hard days working out in the sun and had the look to him that he could handle anything. He also looked to be about her age of nineteen or maybe a little older.

They both stood in the same place for what seemed like an eternity trying to place one another but without success. Jose was the first to speak, "Have you been here before? You really look familiar but I just can't place your face."

"It is the same with you, I feel as if I know you but from where I do not know," the stranger said, even her voice sounded familiar. "I have been here before but it was fourteen years ago when I was-,"

"-Five. Ariel, is that you?" Jose interrupted her. As he said this, he took a step forward towards the massive beast of a horse as if to ask it the question instead of the women beside it.

"Yes, that is my name, but who- Jose?" Ariel questioned him in astonishment. Once she realized who it was before her, she clambered off her horse with the grace of long practice with no tack.

"That's me!"

"Oh my God! Your,- WOW!"

"Lets go to my house and you can tell me where you have been for all these years. Everyone in the town just assumed you and your mother up and left all of us," Jose suggested.

"Okay," Ariel said and climbed up onto the horse again when she saw Jose mount up on his horse which she found out was named Thunder. Together, Jose and Ariel rode to the ranch that Jose ran.

While on the way, Jose glanced over at Ariel and it hit him at how much bigger her horse was then his, he had to look up at her. "How can you control that beast with no tack?"

"For one thing, this _beast's_ name is Rain, and for another thing I've been with her since she was born, her mother was my mother's mount. Anyways, we just understand one another and so I don't need tack and a saddle and all that other shit," Ariel returned with good humor.

Jose was about to respond to her statement but he looked up and realized that they were at his ranch. He took his mare Thunder while Ariel took her stallion Rain and they put them into the barn where the horses could have some alfalfa and oats. Once this was done the pair of friends went into the house to talk.

Jose told Ariel about how everyone thought her and her mother had just up and left the town and about how his grandmother had died two years ago and he now owned the horse ranch.

Ariel was about to telling her best friend about her past and where she had been all those years when she realized they were arguing and furiously. She did not know how it had started and she would probably never know for sure but she would always wish she knew what started it.

"I bet you were out in some damn city and you could not last one week out in the wild!" yelled Jose.

"I could to, and just to prove it to you I will live out in the forest for a week. You can pick the place and everything!" Ariel yelled strait back at him just as loudly.

"Okay, your on, one week out in the forest with nothing but the clothes on your back. Oh, and by the way, we start today," as he said this he gave her a mischievous grin.

"Deal," Ariel said back to him with a grin just as mischievous.

After the exchange they shook hands, the deal was set.

**A/N**: **Thanks to anyone who has read this story for me! I think this story will be great, but I am really slow at writing it so please bear with me. I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to get the next one up soon since my big report for history class is done. Jumps for joy Okay, anywho, please review on this for me even if you hate the story! I don't care, I just want to know that there is someone out there that is actually reading this and I am not doing this for nothing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Later that day**

"Here we are, you can take the blind fold off now," Jose said from somewhere to her left.

Ariel took off the blind fold even though she already knew exactly where they were and could have returned back to the town with out looking at all. When she looked around and smiled at her favorite area of the woods where she used to always play while she was growing up. The two friends were in a small clearing in the middle of a deep green forest. There was a clear mountain stream running along the border of the clearing and weaving and twisting around the trees. A soft beam of light broke through the canopy of the forest at ten different places lending the area a soft greenish glow and giving it a harmonious sense of being.

"I will come back in seven days to get you, if you make it that long," Jose grinned malevolently.

"Whatever, just take good care of rain, he loves his oats and alfalfa." As if the horse heard her, Rain gave a mighty whiny and let Jose lead her away even though she had no bridle or even a saddle.

Ariel watched the man and the two horses walk over the hill and out of sight. She watched for a few moments and then set about collecting firewood for a fire. Starting the fire took about two minutes since there were no lighters or matches at that time. After this task was done, Ariel went over to the stream to drink from the clear blue liquid but instead of truly drinking, she looked out of the corner of her eye and just saw him watching her. Now she had sensed him the whole time she had been in the clearing and knew that he had never truly left, but she figured that she had better get him out in the open where she could keep an eye on him.

Just when Ariel was about to call Jose out into the open, two things happened simultaneously. She heard a rustling in the forest a long way off but it was coming closer by the minute. After just a few moments, the leader of a pack of wolves came ripping out the bushes to stand right in front of her. In the same instant, Ariel heard the distinctive sound of a gun being cocked.

Ariel spun around so that she was in front of the leader of the pack of wolves and right in the line of fire of Jose's gun.

"Get out of the way Ariel before it attacks," shouted Jose as he got ready to shoot the beast.

"Put that gun down right this minute Jose," Ariel shouted right back not moving an inch.

"If I put my gun down what am I going to do when it attacks you?"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," as if to prove her point, Ariel put her hand down and onto the head of the alpha male of the pack as if it where the most natural thing in the world.

Jose could not believe what he was seeing. Wolves were savage, meat eating monsters, and here his best friend was petting the largest and meanest looking one without a care in the world.

"Jose, are you going to put that gun down or am I going to have to take it from you," Ariel asked starting to get testy.

"Okay, but are you sure they will not attack?"

I'm sure, do you think I would be standing here with my hand on him," meaning the wolf at her side, "head if I was not sure it was safe? Besides, there are fourteen more of them in the surrounding woods." Ariel finished saying this but then turned to the side facing the wolf and tilts her head to the side as if she were listening to something. All of the sudden she got a happy expression on her face and says to the alpha wolf, "Oh my God! Nari had her pups? That's great!"

As Jose watched, Ariel got down on her knees right within biting distance of the wolf and hugged it, wait he could not be seeing this right! Normal wolves did not let a human hug it, yet this did not seem like a normal wolf and how many wolves did he know anyways. Another part of his mind told him, you don't know any wolves so you don't know squat. Seeing the wolf was not going to hurt Ariel, he put the gun back down in its holster on his hip but kept it in easy reach.

"I was wrong there Jose, there are twenty other wolves in the surrounding woods so if they were to attack, which they will not, we would be dead already. Trust me we are quite safe; now come over here so I can keep and eye on while I call the rest in here."

Jose was just getting over to Ariel while keeping an eye on the lone wolf when thirteen odd wolves came bounding out of the woods to crowd around Ariel in a mass of moving bodies of fur. Then on top of all those wolves, five small balls of fluff came out of the bushes but stayed away and behind another wolf.

"How did you-?" Jose began but then stopped the question to ask, "Please explain."

Ariel knew that an explanation was in order when she first spotted Jose with his gun out and Iorek out in the open. "Okay, this is going to sound crazy and you will probably not believe me but- I can talk to animals among other things," only after getting the truth out did she look up into the startled expression on his face.

"But how- no it can't be true- people don't talk to animals- but I saw you- no it must have been my imagination- but-…" he started to babble.

Ariel saw this coming and interrupted him with, "You didn't leave the horses by themselves on the other side of the mountains did you? Wait- I already know you did, I can hear Rain…" As she trailed off, she silently sent out a call to Rain and Jose's horse Thunder,- _Rain, come join us, our friends are here for a visit and there are new members. Try to calm Lightning down some so I don't have to do it when you two get here. I'm going to send Dart to guide you here._

At the sound of his name, the wolf named Dart for the arrow like shape on his back dashed out into the woods.

"Where did he go," asked Jose who had not heard the previous conversation. He still did not believe that his best friend could talk to animals among other things even though she had not said what the "others" were, he was almost scared to ask.

"I sent him to go get the horses," she stated matter-of-factly as if nothing could go wrong with her plan.

"Your WHAT!- That Thing will tear the horses up or at least frighten them away! I thought you would know better then that! I-"

"For one thing that that Thing has a name, he is Dart; and he could not take down even one of the horses by himself, he would need the whole pack. And furthermore, these wolves know Rain as well as they know me and will not harm her. If you need another reason, Dart is harmless, he would not harm a fly unless they were hungry and he thinks horses are too hard to catch," Ariel stated agitatedly.

Just as they finished arguing, the sound of pounding hooves echoes in her ears as Rain, Dart, and a very white eyed Thunder came charging into the clearing. When Thunder spotted Jose, she made a headlong dash to his side but pulled up abruptly and stood stalk still when she saw the rest of the pack who were making themselves at home.

Rain on the other hand slowed down when she got to the peaceful yet tension filled clearing. Once he was in the center of the clearing, Rain lowered his massive head and gave a soft whiney who had gathered around him. The wolves took this as an invitation and started to jump of Rain and lick his face. The horse seemed to like this treatment because he nuzzled each of the wolves in turn saying hello to them.

Jose was dumb struck by the sight in front of him. He could not believe that these different species including him, where getting along without blood shed. Looking around, he spotter Thunder still shaking and trembling around the wolves and cautiously

made his way over to her as he said to Ariel, "Now you have got to tell me what in the world is going on."

"Okay I will but first I am going to go with the pack to get some meat for us. Iconis will stay and watch the pups."

"How are you-," he asked not understanding how she could go with the wolves when they can run twice as fast as she can but was cut short again when a dim blue light suddenly appeared around Ariel. The light got brighter and strips of white appeared in it. It got so bright that for a moment Jose could not see his friend, then the light was suddenly vanished, and so was Ariel. In the place where Ariel stood was a jet black wolf. It's coat was not even just black, it was that inky black that seems to absorb all light into itself.

"I've got to be seeing things," Jose said full of awe.

The wolf/Ariel stood there for a moment as if to let Jose admire her and then turned around and dashed off into the woods followed by all the wolves except a strange wolf and the pups. As he watched the pups started to curl up right by the wolf so he presumed it was their sitter- Iconis?

Shaking his head, Jose said to the wolf who was watching him, "She had better explain herself or I'm gonna go crazy!"

**A/N: That's all folks, well at least for this chapter so please tell me what you think! I'm sorry it has been a long time since I updated but I just have not had the inspiration to continue, but then I looked at the three reviews who have liked this story and had to continue… Thank-you all who are reading this! Remember Please read and Review even if you hate this so I know how I can change it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The sun had set in the small clearing and the only light came from the fire which roared merrily in the center with Jose tending to it. Stars twinkled from far up in the sky as Iconis sat and warmed herself by the flames as the pups slept on and around Jose.

It had been a multiple hours since Ariel had turned into a wolf and disappeared into the night. She had not returned yet and he was starting to get worried but Iconis whom he had seemed to befriend and gain the trust of, did not seem worried. "Is she going to come back soon Iconis? I'm starting to get worried," he asked the wolf at his side. In answer the wolf wagged her tail and gave a quiet yip. "Well, I take that as a yes."

Jose was sifting through all of the information that he had learned in the past day when Iconis's happy yip broke into his thoughts. Upon looking up, he saw the black wolf enter the clearing in front of the pack with a huge hunk of meat in her mouth. She put in on the ground in front of Jose then trotted to the other side of the fire and clearing. Once she was over there, Jose saw for the second time that day the blinding blue light with white strips and then in the same spot that the wolf had occupied seconds before now stood Ariel.

"Hello Jose, that meat is for you, Iconis, and the pups since they have their meat teeth now," Ariel said happily, it felt good to run with the pack again.

"Oh-okay, how much should I give them?" Jose asked unsure. "Don't you want some, I can hunt myself."

"Just take whatever you want, Iconis can go eat with the pack tomorrow at the kill, and the pups can go too if they are hungry. And no I don't want any, I ate with the pack. Last of all, why should you kill off the prey of the pack when we can bring you down an elk big enough for us all," replied Ariel as she sat down against a tree.

Jose started to cut the meat and cook it as he thought on something and then decided to bring it out in the open. "Are you too tired after going out with the wolves to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"No, I'm not tired, but I don't know where to begin telling you," Ariel said as she looked up at him.

"How about at the beginning when you disappeared."

"Oh, okay. That last night, the pack took me to the den. I think my mother knew the wolves would come for me, she let them in the house."

"The only thing I had left of my mother was her mount Cloud. She had followed the pack to the den. I could already talk to animals so I was never lonely and the wolves took care of me, fed me, and kept me arm at night. At the time, I did not know that everyone could not talk to the animals of the world. I thought that everyone had that ability."

Understanding at last, Jose said, "So that was why when we were younger the horses and animals in town never hurt you."

Nodding her head, Ariel scratched Iorek behind the ears and stared into the fire. She continued, "Over the years, I started to realize that I could sharpen my senses such as my hearing to that of a wolf. At first, I thought it was a change within my body, but the one time I sharpened my sense of smell, I reached up and my nose was furry and had whiskers. For a while I thought I had finally gone crazy from living with wolves and I was afraid to change my ears or anything for that matter. That was three years ago. After I was not afraid anymore, I asked myself if I could change totally into a wolf and with some practice, I could. Once I mastered the ability, the pack started taking me to towns and making me socialize with other two-leggers although they would never tell me why." This last comment she directed at Iorek beside her.

_And we will not tell you now either. Listen to your elders for once and finish telling him your story. _When Iorek said this, he along with the rest of the animals in the clearing laughed excluding Thunder.

"Very funny _friends._ Finally, about a month ago, Iorek told me that I needed to go back to the two-leggers of my village and live with them. He said he could teach me no more. And after a few days of thinking I was a bother to the pack, I realized he was right. I needed to come back and so here I am. I guess I just could not stay away from the pack though."

_No, you could not listen to your elders for once and stay away, but we missed you._ Nari the alpha female said.

For the first time while telling her tale, Ariel looked up at Jose and she found him looking at her with a new admiration.

"So that is where you have been for the last fourteen years. Thank-you for telling me and trusting me."

"So you believe me? You don't think I am crazy?"

"Yes, I believe you. I saw you change twice, and not to mention we are sitting here with wolves which by the way you have not introduced and we are still alive." Jose said while he petted the relaxed Iconis who still sat at his side.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. The one beside me is Iorek the alpha male, and there is Nari the alpha female and mother to the pups. All the rest of the pack including me, in wolf form answer to them. Iconis who you have already met sits the pups for Nari sometimes. The male with the white snout is Longsnout, the female with the black socks is Lightning, when she was a pup she got stuck by some. Dart is the one laying on his back," at the sound of his name, Dart wagged his tail. "Arrow has the arrow on his back. The females there are Frost and Ice who both got caught in a storm for three days. Scar by the rock got his name from tangling with a cougar. Waterfoot likes water more then is good for her and Tallear has the white tipped ears. The small one is Bull, she likes to push the others around and see how far she can get without drawing the attention and anger of Iorek and Nari. The tawny one is Shorttail, and finally the pups don't have names yet."

"You will probably have to tell me all the names again later. I will not remember all those names," said Jose trying to place a name with a picture with each wolf in his head.

"Its okay, I'll help you learn the names if you want me to," Ariel said, "and the pack will help you too. Won't you guys?" A chorus of yips and howls answered her from around the clearing.

Looking up at the sky, Jose said, "Wow, I did not realize it was midnight already. I brought an extra bed roll you can use since I know you have been living out here for years and you have not gone soft in a city."

Ariel shook her head smiling and said, "No, we still have a bet and bed rolls are too soft, I like the ground. Anyways, I'll sleep with Rain and the pack. I need to talk to Iorek and Nari too so I think I will turn in now. Good night."

"Okay, it's over by the saddle if you change your mind. G-night." Jose unrolled his bed roll and climbed in. Before he closed his eyes to let the darkness overtake him, he saw Rain along with all the wolves but one lay down around Ariel and her looking into the faces of the alpha wolves. He assumed they had started their silent conversation. The only wolf not to lay down with her was Iconis who to his surprise and satisfaction came to lay down with him.

_It is good of you to tell the two-legger your tale. He needed to know, _Nari said.

_It felt good to tell a two-legger, especially since he believes me. But why did I have to tell him, why is it good, _Ariel asked her suspiciously.

_We have our reasons, all you need to know is to listen to your elders and not ask questions, _Iorek said teasingly.

_How did I know you were going to say that? I have been with the pack too long, _she replied teasingly back at the pair in front of her. In reply both Iorek and Nari made toothy wolf grins which to any one else might have seemed menacing. _So ho has the pack been since I left?_

Nari replied,_ The pack has been fine, just as it was when you were here._ She had always been like a mother to Ariel since her real mother disappeared. _The only thing that happened was that I had my pups which you already know. Tell me about this two-legger._

_This two-legger is Jose. He and I were friends before I came to the pack. We used to play together. We are both different, grown up now but I did not realize how much I had missed him until I saw him again. He is like a brother to me. I can't believe it has been fourteen years._

_Well we are happy that you are happy,_ Iorek said after Ariel was done. He stretched out and closed his eyes._ And now it is time for sleep, we must take all the pups to the kill tomorrow which will be a task in itself. Goodnight Ariel._

_Yes, my mate is right, the pups shall be a pawful tomorrow._ Nari said while stretching out too.

_Okay, tomorrow I will help you with the pups. I wish to get to know them. Goodnight me friends._ As she settled down for a night of rest, she heard her friends and animals of the forest who were also going to bed or waking up say goodnight back to her.

**A/N: Happy Dance Another chapter done! Even though I highly doubt anyone will read it, it makes me happy! SO anywho, PLEASE tell me what you think! This is as far as I have written so I don't know when I will be able to put the next chapter up, plus I don't exactly know what I am gonna have happen next in my sequel of events….. Well until next time:-b :-O **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

As the sun peaked out over the horizon, its fingers wrapped themselves around everything and bathed the country-side in light. The rays also spiked out into the sky to chase away the moon, stars, and the dark of night.

Ariel swam up from the black hands of sleep to open her eyes feeling well rested and energetic. Sitting up among over half the pack and Rain on one side, she looked around.

Jose had only awoken mere minutes before Ariel to see that he had all of the pups, Iconis, Scar, and Dart. He had trouble getting out of his bedroll without disturbing the rest of the wolves. After about five minutes, he managed to allow the warm bodies to take over his still warm bed. Turning around, Jose realized that Ariel was up and stroking the camp fire back into life.

"Morning," Jose said to Ariel when she turned around.

"Morning to you too. Looks like you've been adopted by the pups and half the pack," replied Ariel by nodding in the direction of Iconis who was pretending to sleep.

_He is comfy and he is kind to the pups,_ Iconis informed Ariel. _This two-legger is different then the others of his kind, but neither is he like you. You are of the beast-people. I can not understand it._

'I know, other two-leggers would either run from us or they would shoot you. Yet I told him my secret and he does not think me crazy.'

_You're not crazy and you never will be. That is final and if anyone says otherwise, they can answer to me._ To enforce this, Iorek went over to stand next to Ariel and gave a warning growl to everyone within hearing distance.

"What was that about?" Jose questioned the display of pure dominance from the alpha-male.

"Oh, Iorek is just arguing with me and protecting me at the same time."

"Oh, okay, just curious."

"That's alright, I tend to do that a lot, I just go into my own little world when I talk to the animals."

"I completely understand. I sometimes do that when I', talking to my horses but of course they don't talk back to me." Jose joked getting a little embarrassed.

"Of course they talk back! Just because you can't hear them does not mean that they do not answer you," Ariel replied a little confused that he would think that animals could not talk just because they couldn't speak two-legger language.

"Really? I never thought that they might just not answer me."

"Yeah, well they do answer you when you talk to them. You don't have to be spoken to have a conversation. Try watching their body language, you might not be capable of speaking with them as I do but that does not mean you can not talk and understand one another."

Jose's embarrassment was dissipating as quickly as it had appeared as he replied, "I understand now, thank-you. I just have to listen to the animal."

"Exactly, just listen to them. Now, how about we go get something to eat. The pack is getting hungry so they and I will lead you to the kill."

"Okay, that sounds good. I am getting hungry. Should I saddle up Thunder? Or are we close enough that I can leave her here?" He started to stand from where he was sitting against the tree. When the got up, all of the wolves even the pups stood and congregated at one end of the clearing.

"Oh, you should probably saddle up, the kill is quite a few miles away, also, Thunder says she will follow you anyways if you leave her here. She feels safest with you and Rain."

"Right, okay, let me saddle up and I'll be ready to go."

Ten minutes later, the pack of wolves led Jose who was one Thunder, and Ariel on Rain out of the clearing. The first quarter of the trip was peaceful as the sun glinted off the leaves of the trees causing the forest to become a bright shade of glittering green. Song birds could be heard harmonizing in the background with all the other animals of the forest.

The peaceful serenity of the journey was ripped apart and shredded as the wolves perked their ears and Ariel leaned forwards on Rain.

"There are scavengers at the kill. We must go and protect it. I am part of the pack so I must go with them. Rain will stay with you and lead you to the kill, I've told him directions since I will loose contact because of the distance."

"Okay, if you're sure. We will arrive as soon as we can." Jose assured Ariel since she looked concerned.

"Alright, I will see you in a few hours." As she said this, Ariel jumped from Rain's back to be surrounded by a brilliant blue light striped with white. She transformed into the jet black wolf as she jumped and took off after the disappearing wolf pack.

Shaking his head, Jose continued the trip to the kill by following Rain.

* * *

Running with the pack, there were no words to describe how Ariel felt while she ran with them. The pounding of dozens of paws on the leaf litter on the ground, and the synchronized breathing. It all made her feel as if all of them were one great wolf dashing through the trees and bushes to protect the kill that was rightfully theirs, their body a symbol in itself of power and strength.

Ariel had fallen into her spot just two steps behind Iorek and Nari. As she ran, she not only talked to the pack to get instructions on how they would carry out the process of scaring the mountain lions away from their kill, but also kept in contact with Rain and Thunder.

She kept up the double conversations for as long as possible, but she was getting out of range. Ariel's powers as you could call them could contact the beast-people over a very wide range, but after about fifteen or sixteen miles, she starts to loose communication with the animals outside of the area. This was what happened with Rain. As they talked about random things, the connection between them started to get fuzzy and crackly. Rain's voice started to become weaker and weaker until he was gone, the connection had broken.

Sighing, she said to Iorek, 'I lost Rain.'

_Well, that does not matter, we are almost there. Once we force the mountain-brothers off our kill, then we can wait for Rain, Thunder, and the two-legger._ Iorek gasped with and audible wolf grin.

'Your right, now lets teach the scavengers to stay away from our packs' kills!'

A chorus of yips and agreements were thrown back up at her from the other wolves as they all picked up their speed for the last mile of the journey.

Surprisingly, the two mountain lions were easy to disperse. The pack only had to charge into the clearing where the kill was and challenge them to a fight. Normally a mountain lion would be a brave beast and except the challenge thinking they could easily beat the smaller wolf, but these ones were not brave. But also, it could have been the large number of wolves present that intimidated them. Ariel refused to think that it was her that intimidated them into retreating. No matter if she was the best fighter in the pack. Even in wolf form she was small, it was the one thing that the pack always teased her about.

'Well, that was easier then I thought it was going to be,' she was just as surprised as them that the other animals has turned tail and run.

_They were just terrified of your mighty size, they knew they would never best you in a fight,_ Shorttail informed her and skipped to the side as he avoided her nip to his flank.

'I very much doubt that Shorttail. They were probably scared you would step on them. You are almost their size.' She joked back good humorously.

_Alright PUPS, why don't we eat, then wait for the others to catch up._ As Iorek said this, several of the pups moved forward to claim pieces of meat. _But FIRST, Ariel, you cut a piece big enough for the two-legger so that these gluttons don't scarf it all down._

'Okay,' and she proceeded to do as she was told. "Okay, gluttons away!" she chuckled when she finished and joined the wolves at eating. Their long dash to get to the kill had made her too hungry to wait for Jose to get there.

The sun said it was mid-afternoon by the time Ariel started to get worried. Rain, Thunder, and Jose had not arrived. In fact, she could still not contact any of them either, and by this time she should have been able to.

_They probably just got lost. Although I never have seen Rain lost, but there is always a first time for everything._ Nari told Ariel as they layed down by her side.

"Yeah, that's probably it. Rain just got disoriented… I'm just worried for nothing."

_If your that worried, you could ask our feather-siblings to look for them._

"Of course, why did I not think of that. You're a genius Nari, I love you!" Ariel was so happy that Nari had thought to ask her feathered-friends. 'Wing-brothers, Wing-sisters, could I please ask a favor? My friends are supposed to meet us here but they have not come and they are out of my range. Would it be too much trouble for one of you to fly the way they came and look for them? I'm not asking for an elaborate search, just for you to look and maybe pass information on them on to others if they are willing to help.'

_I do believe I can be of assistance,_ a great voice said. A shadow fell over Ariel and then a red-tailed hawk alighted on the ground beside her. He was large for his species, and had deep brown plumage and the tail that was their name-sake. _I am Sirree, if you would describe your friends, I would be happy to look for them as I hunt._

"Why thank-you, I will be in your debt." Ariel sent a mental picture of the trio they were looking for and the great hawk nodded his head.

_You owe me no such debt. It is I who owed you a debt. When I was but a chick you saved me from the clutches of a poacher._ With another nod, he took off and glided effortlessly in the direction in which the pack had come.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, Sirree returned to give a report to Ariel of what he saw.

_I saw them but they were not alone. With them were many other two-leggers and hoof-siblings._

"What? Are you sure it was them?" There was no way Jose, Rain and Thunder would just join a band of travelers on a whim, especially not Rain.

_I am positive it was them. It does not seem that they were with the two-leggers by choice. The two-legger you were looking for was arguing with the other two-leggers and they had him bond with rope. Rain even told me to warn you that they would not let them go. He was fighting the two-leggers who had put a rope around his head. He even managed to wound one of them. The only one who was reasonably calm was Thunder. She said she is used to two-leggers, they are not a threat. The group of them headed off in the direction of the setting sun. This is all of the help I can be at the moment. I am sorry, but I have chicks to feed. If I can be of assistance again just call me._ With this, Sirree flew off into the west.

"Oh my God, they were kidnapped!" That was all Ariel could say at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! I'm BACK! HA HA Happy Dance another chapter! Well this chapter really is the plot one, so the story will start to unfold from here. I hope there is someone out there that is enjoying this, even though you are probably made up in my head… I'm probably dreaming you up so I can think someone likes my story other then me…. OH WELL… If you read this then just review so I know what you think!**

**Oh and by the way, I did not mention this before, smacks self over head some of my names for characters are from books… Like I got a couple of the wolves from the Longlake Pack in Tamora Pierce's books, and Iorek is from a book called East… Oh and Sirree is from another book that I can not think of the name of at the moment since it is ****1:45**** in the morning…. If there are any other names you recognize from some one else, I am sorry, I do not wish to steal them I just like the name…. Oh and I don't own them… Hides Iorek, Sirree and others in closet, no they are not here!…. Just kidding ha ha! Hoped you enjoyed it….**


End file.
